


Shove It

by Name_Surname



Series: Choni Married Life oneshots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Cheryl convinces Toni to go to a mother and baby day group. Toni isn't a fan.Trigger warning for referenced homophobia





	Shove It

Toni sat with the baby between her legs in the circle of other mothers. Cheryl insisted that Nessa be signed up for one of those baby day groups so she could socialise. Toni thought it was ridiculous but here she was in a colourful room sitting on a foam mat. Cheryl was at work during the day on a Wednesday, when the group met. Toni thought it was funny how things worked out like that. And by funny Toni meant Cheryl definitly set her up. 

 

Toni stuck out like a sore thumb in the group. All of the other mothers were wearing such stereotypical mom clothes, ill-fitting jeans, unfortunate blazers. Toni felt so odd and out of place there. With her pink hair and leather jacket she felt more like a babysitter than a mom. Nessa didn’t care too much. She was happy to play on the soft toys supplied by the group leader. Toni held her hips to stop her from crawling off. 

 

She had started crawling fully independently two weeks ago. Cheryl was elated, she even called her mother to tell her, which wasn’t something she normally does. She was a bit delayed though, which both the girls took notice of. At 11 months she should be bracing herself for her first steps not crawling. Nessa’s pediatrician didn’t think it was a cause of worry, she insisted that all babies move at their own pace and that Nessa would hit her milestones at her own time. 

 

There were seven other moms in the circle. They had all been her before evidently since they were all making comfortable chatter when Toni arrived. They had all also brought snacks for the group which Toni had not. It was never stated in the email. One of the other mothers gave her a dirty look for doing so. It took everything in Toni not to stand back up and leave.  She had to remind herself she was doing this for Nessa, to help her socialise. 

 

A brunette named Aubrey was the head of the circle. She had a front fringe and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She had a giant smile plastered on her face. She had a six month old boy named Nico. She had a two year old that was tottering around somewhere in a corner named Abby. She’d been head of this circle for a while. She was then one who had sent Toni the email that never mentioned supplying baked goods. Toni wouldn’t of even cared, she loves an excuse to make cupcakes. 

 

“We have a new mom with us here today, Toni.” Aubrey introduced beginning the meeting. Her voice was smooth like velvet. “So why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves and our little ones.”

 

Audrey smiled her smile and the blonde sitting next to her. She seemed so poised and put together. Her hair was curled to perfection and she was wearing a blue summer dress. Toni wanted to roll her eyes, it wasn’t even that warm out. 

 

“Hi, my name is Lindsey. I’ve been here since Braxlee was 4 weeks old. I’m the group secretary and I am so happy to welcome new members. Braxlee is 14 months old. She’s getting two new teeth.” Lindsey said with such enthusiasm.

 

Toni didn’t know what she wanted to roll her eyes at more, the fact her daughters name was Braxlee or that getting two new teeth earned and  _ awww  _ from the other mothers. 

 

Next was Belinda and her son Jayden, then Debby and her twins Ayla and Sara, then Tiffany and her son Rubio, Grace and Daxton and Jennifer and her daughter Harvest.  Toni was last. She already hated these mothers and their kids. She didn’t want to be here and the longer she had to sit through hearing these parents subtly brag about how there kids were the best the more she wanted to scream at her wife for signing them up.

 

“Hi I’m Toni. It’s nice to meet you all.”  _ Lie  _ “I’m a photographer, I work four days a week most of the time. My partner runs an online clothing company. Nessa is our first kid. She is 11 months old and likes bananas.”

 

Nessa looked up at her mother and chanted “Nanas.” At the mention of her favourite snack. Toni chuckled and kissed the small of the girls head. 

 

“No nanas.” Toni told her. 

 

Lindsey grimaced. Toni wanted to rip her false hair off her nasty head. 

 

“She’s adorable.” Belinda told her with a smile and gave Nessa a wave. 

 

“She’s so chunky.” Lindsey quipped. “Her thighs are so cute.”

 

Toni hated her. Nessa is a baby of course she is chunky! 

 

“Braxlee’s pigtail is so sweet. It’s barely there.” Toni chimed back. Braxlee was essentially bald, she was too fair to even see what hair she did have. Her mother had it pulled up on the top of her head into a tiny spike. Nessa’s always had a load of dark hair since she was a newborn. They could style them into little bunches by the time she was nine months old. Toni did her hair most the time, it stressed Cheryl out when Nessa moved her head when Cheryl was rubbing the product into it. 

 

Lindsey gave Toni a fake smile and pulled Braxlee closer to her. 

 

“Let’s go around the circle and say something we did this week for ourselves, outside of being parents.” Audrey suggested as she drew the attention back to herself. “I’ll start, I’m proud that I finally got to finish my book and have a glass of wine.”

 

The other mothers laughed in a mutual understanding. Toni shifted on her mat uncomfortably. 

 

Toni listened to similar stories of these mothers doing mudain things for their own wellbeing, like eating a yoghurt or taking a pilates class. To Toni they all sounded like very boring things to be clapping for. When it got to her she realised she wasn’t ready to answer. 

 

She spent most of her time without Nessa in work, and she preferred being with Nessa than she did touching up other people's children’s photographs. “I took my partner out for dinner.” Toni fibbed. The last time her and Cheryl went for a date was over two months ago. They were both too tired to even want to dress themselves up for a meal, eating breakfast for dinner in bed was slowly becoming their new normal. (Except for every second week when Cheryl goes of three day long health kicks.)

 

“You took him out for dinner?”Debby asked surprised as she struggled in keeping both her daughters from crawling out of the circle. 

 

“Her.” Toni corrected. It didn’t really phase her, people generally assumed she was straight. Sure it sucked that that was their assumption but it was all fairly innocent. Debby flushed and muttered out an apology. It annoyed Toni when people apologised over getting it wrong too.

 

Lindsey’s jaw flopped open like a cod and Toni could already sense the bigotry coming from her. At least now she can have an actual reason to hate her other than her bitchy deminiar. 

 

“You’re married to a woman?” She asked, incredulously. 

 

“Yeah.” Toni answered with a raise of her eyebrows. Was this woman really about to test her? Toni was not going to take abuse from an entitled woman on her afternoon off.

 

“Are you not worried how that might affect your daughter?” Lindsey asked her. Her tone insinuated she was worried but her posture conveyed disgust. 

 

“No, we’re not.” Toni told her, “If that’s all, I think I’m going to head. This isn’t the type of support group we were looking for.”

 

“That’s not what Lindsey meant to say.”Audrey said, trying to save Toni from leaving. Toni quirked her eyebrow, waiting for Audrey to say something to change her mind. “What she means is aren’t you worried she’s going to face some challenges growing up?”

 

Audrey seemed sheepish in her question. Like she knew it wasn’t appropriate to ask. Toni tutted and stood up. 

 

“Your daughter is going to get bullied. It isn’t normal, to have two mothers and it’s selfish to deprive her of a father.” Lindsey told her, not even looking up from the skin she was picking around her finger.

 

Toni was ready to pounce. If there was no kids in this room, what she would do to this woman. “Look, if your kid wasn’t here I’d rip those fake extensions from your head and show you some challenges. And the people that are going to grow up to be bullies will be kids like yours because they have the devil spawn as a mother filling them with hate for others”

 

The other woman pursed her lips together into two tight flat lines. “How dare you! I am only looking out for your daughter. I don’t know why adoption agencies let gay couples adopt over straight couples, you’ll never be able to provide her with a full life.” She barked. 

 

Toni rolled her eyes and grabbed the diaper bag from behind her. “This group sucks and you’re all sick for treating the others the way you do.” Toni told them. 

 

She didn’t want to correct Lindsey on how Nessa wasn’t adopted. She didn’t want to start a different debate. Even if they had adopted Toni doesn’t think that is cause for discrimination. It had been the longest time since someone had made comments on her sexuality. The world was changing and a parent support group was not where she was expecting an onslaught of abuse.

 

It normally never bothered her. She had experienced enough bad comments in her youth to last her a lifetime. It doesn't sting as bad anymore. She can suck back the burn. But it had never happened in front of Nessa before. She never had to put up with that in front of her kid. It hurt that little bit worse. She was only eleven months old, Toni was sure (well hoping) that this wasn’t going to be a formative experience of hers, that she wouldn’t be ashamed of her parents because of this. 

 

When she reached the car, Toni couldn’t help letting her eyes well up with angry tears. She wrapped her hands around the wheel until her knuckles turned white. She wanted to hit things, punched the horn, kick her door in. She needed to let her anger out, but she didn’t want to upset the baby in the back. 

Toni thinks about her daughter, she cares about her daughter, she cares what her daughter thinks about her. Maybe she should’ve ripped Lindsey’s extensions out. At least that way Nessa would know her mother wasn’t a push over.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, baby.” Toni told Nessa, once she had calmed down. She looked at Nessa’s playful face in the babymirror. She was playing with the plastic keys Toni had thrown in beside her. 

 

Nessa babbled, not quiet as a reply to Toni but Toni took it as a sign Nessa wasn’t too fazed. 

 

Toni ignored Cheryl’s text asking how the group went. 

 

She didn’t know what to say to her. She knew Cheryl would be in agreeance that, that group was not for them but she was so excited about it. It would upset her much more than it did Toni to hear the nasty things that woman said in front of their daughter. 

 

When Cheryl arrived in later that evening she had a concerned look on her face when she saw Toni.

 

“Hey did you not see my texts?” She asked sliding next to her on the sofa. Nessa was taking her nap so Toni was just staring at some boring house improvement show. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just thinking about a lot of things.” Toni said, glumly. Cheryl gave her a confused look and Toni sighed. “Do you think Nessa is going to get bullied because of us?” 

 

Cheryl frowned, “Because we’re together? It never crossed my mind. Why do you ask?”

 

Toni contemplated telling Cheryl it was all in her head, keep her in ignorant bliss. She couldn’t do that though. “One of the mothers in Nessa’s group wasn’t too thrilled that she has two mommies. She think it’ll get her picked on.”

 

“Oh.” Cheryl released. Her whole demeanor had changed. She wasn’t nearly as happy as she was when she came in. “I’m sorry I made you go. I didn’t think it would be like that.”

 

“I know you didn’t” Toni sighed, slinking an arm over Cheryl. “It sucks that people are still like that.”

 

“Was Nessa there when she said all that?” Cheryl asked wrapping her arm around Toni’s front, burying herself as deep into her wife as she could. Trying to make themselves both feel better.

Toni nodded and Cheryl sighed. “Don’t go back there, so.”

 

“We were too cool for them anyway. Their kids had stupid names.” Toni joked.

 

“Like what?” Cheryl asked as her hand circled Toni’s stomach.

 

“Harvest.”

 

Cheryl grimaced. “I don’t think I want her to be friends with a Harvest.”

 

“Good because we are going to find her a better group, with cooler kids where the parents don’t have to talk to each other.”

 

Cheryl smiled. “We’re good parents, I know we are.”

 

“Yeah, Lindsey can shove it.”

 

Cheryl laughed and kissed her wife. It amazed her that people found what made her happiest to be fundamentally wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> What would y'all think of a teen Nessa and Braxlee pairing in the future. It would still be from Cheryl and Toni's perspectives?


End file.
